


In It Together

by Takada_Saiko



Series: Fallen [6]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series, newly cursed Bobo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takada_Saiko/pseuds/Takada_Saiko
Summary: Robert Svane tries to keep a low profile as the newly resurrected Revenants tear through Purgatory upon Wyatt's death, but trouble seems to find him in more ways than one.





	In It Together

**In it Together**

 

The world around him had changed in the last forty-some-odd years and Robert hadn't been there to see it. It was a learning curve, and one he hadn't been prepared for. Not that he'd been particularly prepared to die and come back as a demon. That hadn't been the intent when he'd told Wyatt to take the shot.

Chaos had rained down on the little town of Purgatory the first few weeks after the resurrections. He knew some of the faces of the men that were thieving and raping and killing, throwing the new sheriff - well, maybe not so new, but new to them - into a fit trying to keep up with them. Robert kept his head down as best as he could, watching as eyes flashed red when he looked too long. If he and Wyatt had thought it was bad under Clootie, this was quickly spiralling even further out of control as every outlaw Wyatt had put down raged against their prison. If Wyatt's son had made it to Purgatory yet, he certainly hadn't made himself known.

The saloon had become his own personal haunt. He'd never been much of a drinker, but as time ticked on he found that it was his only escape. He had no way to leave the area - he'd tried crossing the line, testing the parameters, but had found that to be a painful mistake on his part - and the townsfolk were looking at strangers with suspicion worthy of everything that was happening around them. They didn't know. How could they? They'd been caught up in the Earp Curse the same as he had himself, even if they had a much quicker escape than he did.

"The boys don't know you."

Robert pulled in a deep breath, focusing on the half-empty glass in front of him and hoping to everything that the burly man to his right would go away if he ignored him hard enough.

"Hey," he said, shoving Robert a bit, "you deaf?"

"Just trying to enjoy my drink alone," the dark haired man said, blue eyes shifting just a little to glare at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Who are you?"

"No one," he huffed, and wasn't that the truth? He was no one. Nothing. He'd been a shield and a useful tool tossed away the moment it'd served its purpose. This was exactly why he didn't like to talk to others at the saloon. He wasn't even sure if he was Human or Revenant. Either way it would be best to avoid him.

"No, I know your face. I saw you some…. _years_ ago," he said," the other said, leaning in towards Robert as if he were trying to goad a response out of him. He was testing him. Revenant, then. If he actually knew him or recognized him was anyone's best guess.

"Please, I just want some peace." His voice was a bit more pleading than he'd been going for and a terrifying grin split the Revenant's face. He'd just made himself a target. Only a couple of weeks in and he'd managed to make himself a target.

"You know where you are, friend?" he asked, pulling the stool closer. "We've taken over this place."

"And who's we?" Robert popped off, his nerves rubbed raw, but he regretted it instantly as the creature took hold of his collar, all but dragging him from his seat.

"I think you know," the other Revenant snarled, eyes flashing red in Robert's face. He could see the others gathering behind him. There were at least five, eyes glowing and dangerous. From what he knew of the curse, they couldn't kill him, but they could certainly bring the pain.

The first one threw him off the stool, sending him tumbling into the mix. Robert stumbled, finding himself landing on his knees in front of a drawn weapon. "Let's see if he bleeds like us," the Revenant said.

Robert brought a hand up, hoping to shield himself, and he forced himself to meet the other's eyes. A pair of red eyes went wide suddenly, returning to their original grey as blood dribbled out of his mouth he tilted slowly, falling to his knees in front of Robert and as he fell face first, Wyatt's friend saw the knife buried in his back.

The others froze, looking around, but no attacker was evident. Robert swallowed hard as another gun swiveled around to him and before he knew what was happening it was being ripped from the hand and pulled into his own. He was doing it.

That same realization seemed to spread as the others backed away, eyes wide and Robert could see the fear made evident in the way their eyes lit red, hell's brand showing on their faces. He stood slowly, dusting himself off, and he let his own eyes flash red as he straightened. "Now," he said, his voice steadier with a power he'd never known during his life as a Human rushing through him, "get."

They scurried as instructed and he waited until they were gone to loose the breath he'd drawn. It left him shakily and he closed his eyes, the gun feeling heavier in his hand now as he turned and set it in the bar, eyes on him from all around, but no one dared to comment. He knocked back the rest of his drink, feeling it burn all the way down.

"May I join you, friend?"

Robert turned, finding a thin man standing there with an amused look in his eyes. He snorted, motioning before turning to the barkeep to signal for another one.

"You have a gift."

"I have a curse," Robert answered immediately.

"As do so many here in the beautiful town of Purgatory," his new companion answered. "A few have shown… talents since we woke up. Nothing like that though."

"Your point?"

"People will talk."

Of course they would. He'd hoped to lie low longer than this though.

"Lou Maddock," He introduced, extending his hand. "And who might you be?"

Robert finally looked over to him, finding him watching him curiously and waiting, but he didn't move to take the hand.

"Come now, friend. We're all in this together. You won't last on your own. Gotta trust someone, right?"

He loosed a breath. It was only a matter of time anyway. "Robert. Svane," He finally answered, grasping the still-extended hand.

Lou's eyes widen just a bit. "I know that name. No wonder you've been lying low." He chuckled as he sipped at his own drink. "May want to choose a new one."

He knew him, but he was still sitting there. Still drinking with him. He didn't seem afraid, even as the Revenant behind them groaned, resurrecting slowly with the knife still deep in his back.

"You don't have to worry about me. Your secret's safe."

"Why?"

Lou flashed a smile, his eyes red. "Because we're all in it together, and sooner or later the chaos will end and there'll be a few that rise to the top. I like to place my best early." He held up his glass, that smile never quite fading, and waited. Robert snorted a rough laugh and clinked his own glass to it. An alliance might not be the worse thing to form. It wasn't like they were going anywhere any time soon.

* * *

Notes: I wrote a great deal of this story yesterday while traveling, and then this morning I log onto to find a fun video of the WE panel from DragonCon and Michael talking about Bobo's trust issues and how he's been betrayed by so many people he's put his faith in. It seemed to line up nicely with this little one shot.

I'd love to know what you think of these! Are there any you'd like to see in the future?


End file.
